


Not Everyone Gets to Ride the Bull

by Cruiser14



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruiser14/pseuds/Cruiser14
Summary: The Iron Bull is a force to be reckoned with. War hero, mercenary leader, and master spy, he's been dominating every room that he came into. Fate places him in the path of the Inquisition, where he meets a dwarf that's subverts every expectation Bull has formed from considerable life and sexual experience. Drama ensues.





	Not Everyone Gets to Ride the Bull

The Iron Bull trudged back to his tent, his head spinning with tiredness. The forced march back to Haven was taking a toll on all of them. The Herald was driving them forward like the very hounds of hell followed her. She had halted their small group in a small grassy valley a few miles from Val Royeaux. This was only after a near mutiny by the dwarf, who refused to continue riding through the night. 

That particular dwarf had been a source of fascination for Bull during the few days he had been part of the Inquisition. He always had a comeback or a joke at the ready with a flash of white teeth and blond stubble. Bull was tempted not to take him seriously, but there was a conviction and weight to the dwarf’s words that appeared every so often that put him on his guard.

_He plays the jester, but there’s something…more to him. I should be on my guard._

Bull tripped over a spur of rock that jutted out of the path. He stumbled, almost falling over, before he caught himself on the poles of his tent. He frowned. 

_I would do well to keep better control of myself. A man such as me relies on preserving an image of indomitable strength and will._

He paused for a moment before entering the tent and flexed his chest. A satisfied grin spread across his face as he saw his sinewy bulk rippling in the moonlight. The night was beautiful, cold, and clear and the stars shone like cold points of distant fire in the sky. They provided perfect illumination for his immaculate male form. He recognized one of the constellations, but it was in the wrong place in the sky.

_Boy, do I get around Thedas, don’t I?_

He yanked open the dull green canvas that covered the entrance to his tent and stepped inside. 

“Whoah! I didn’t expect visitors at this time of night,” said the occupant, recoiling from Bull’s intrusion.

Varric stood in a pool of dim golden light cast by a candle, naked except for his breeches. The light caressed the features of his bare chest, outlining his muscles and making his liberal amount of body hair shine brightly.

“What the hell are you doing in my tent, dwarf?”

“My tent? I think you’ll find yourself very much mistaken,” said Varric with a smile. “This right here is my humble dwelling place. Yours is next door.”

Bull grunted. A satchel with books spilling out of it lay by his bedroll and the contraption that the dwarf used to fight rested against one of the tent poles. 

“My mistake. It won’t happen again.” His lips twitched with the effort of making the apology.  

“Yeah, whatever.”

Bull stood with his fists clenched tightly at his sides, seething. Varric shifted uncomfortably.

“Hey, Iron Bull, right? I kinda need you to leave so I can finish undressing.” He eyed Iron Bull’s bare torso. “Although it looks like you’ve already started.”

Bull jerked awake, as if coming out of a trance. “Ah, yes, I’ll do that.”  
“You’ll undress?” Varric’s mouth curled into a smirk. “Don’t get me wrong, Bull. The pectorals are impressive, but I’m not that easy.”

“Of course you’re not! I meant that I was about to leave.”

Varric laughed and turned away from him. “Have a pleasant night.”

Bull growled and strode off without another word. 

_Damn that dwarf. He made me look like an idiot._

He thrust himself into his tent and plopped down on his bedroll. He would have to do something tomorrow to reassert his dominance over that insolent dwarf.

_What was his name, Varric? He wasn’t very impressive._

An unbidden thought swooped into his mind.

_Wait, isn’t he a writer of some repute? Wonderful, now that little episode is going to be disturbed across all of Thedas by next year. Iron Bull, voyeur. That’ll make my job easier._

His disgruntled thoughts lingered on Varric like moths fascinated with a lantern. The image of Varric’s bare chest flashed into his mind. He eased back into the meager padding of the bedroll and smiled. 

_Well, this could make things interesting._

Varric had looked him directly in the eye for the entire time that he intruded, seemingly unaffected by a stranger seeing him undressed. Well, almost unaffected. The Bull wasn’t ashamed to admit that his eyes had flickered downward and he had seen where Varric stood.

_So this is the plan. Well, I’ve done worse to get on top. I might even have a little fun on the way._

Bull rolled over and slung the rough-spun blanket over himself. His breathing gradually eased as he slid gently into sleep. The last thought on his mind: Varric.

 

 


End file.
